


Birth and Rebirth

by Thistlewhistle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlewhistle/pseuds/Thistlewhistle
Summary: A young Doman woman travels to Eorzea for the promise of wealth and adventure. Instead, she finds a wounded realm, and only she can help staunch the bleeding.A Novelization of ARR.





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve always been proud of my blue skin. Oh, that makes me sound really vain, doesn’t it? It isn’t like that. Most everyone back home have pinker or grayer hues. I’ve always thought the light blue of my skin was really pretty. It looks nice with my white scales and horns.  
I can’t really compare to the brilliant blue of the ocean though. Or, since this place is called Vesper Bay, this kind of water is called a bay? I’m not sure. The only water we have back home is the river.

To be honest, Vesper Bay is a little bit creepy. It is so empty. There are a lot of buildings that you can tell nobody goes into. It’s a far cry from my home village. There every building is full of life. But here, it’s almost as if the people have simply abandoned this place. I’ve read about places like this. A town of ghosts, or something like that.

I took sort of a roundabout route to get to Ul’dah, but I was almost there. Just a little bit farther, and Phase One my plan to become an adventurer would be complete. Well, I would still need to find and sign up with the Adventurers’ Guild. So, only Phase One Part One of my plan to become an adventurer would be complete.

While entertaining my own thoughts, I glanced over to the carriage that was going to carry me to my destiny. We were just waiting on an older merchant to finish loading up his wares. It was taking a while. I guess he does a lot of business. That’s probably fun. Going all over the world, meeting all sorts of people. I bet it’s great.

I never really had a head for numbers. Or talking to people. It’s not my fault if I get a little tongue tied. Other people can be so impatient about it. They never really say anything, but you can see it in their eyes.

I’ve heard stories about a Xaela tribe that doesn’t speak at all. That wasn’t too different how I normally lived. Nobody wants a talkative maid.

I guess it doesn’t matter now. It’s not like anyone this far west is going to know what family I served anyway.

He looked like he was having a tough time moving some of those crates. I made my way over. He didn’t look up as I took the other end.

I turned to my companion, a surly miqo’te girl with dark skin and shockingly white hair. We had met on the ferry to Vesper Bay, and became fast friends almost instantly. She seems to prefer that I don’t have much to say.

“We should help him out.” I said. She narrowed her eyes at me, her brow furrowing as if she were trying to work out a difficult problem.

“Why should we? He can handle it.” She shrugged, turning away from the man pointedly.

“Pardon me, do you mind if I help out?” I asked, hoping he could understand me through my accent. I’ve been told mine isn’t particularly thick, but sometimes people don’t always understand what I mean. It can be a little frustrating.

The man laughed. I couldn’t tell if he was laughing at me, or if he was just happy. I wouldn’t have been too surprised if it was the former. I’m used to people not expecting much from me.

“Eager to get on the road?” the man asked.

“A little.” I admitted, somewhat sheepishly. What can I say? I’ve been planning this operation ever since that traveller happened upon our village years ago.

I guess I can stand to be a little more patient. After all, Ul’dah isn’t going anywhere.

“Well, alright. Just be careful. These crates are a little-” His thought trailed off as I lifted the box easily and placed it into the cart. I am always happy to surpass expectations.  
I wasn’t surprised when I heard another person approach with a frown and a scolding, “You’re going to hurt yourself that way. Come on.”

She helped me load the boxes into the cart, making sure that we each took a side. I’m not sure why she was being so fussy about it. I’m kind of on the small side, even for an au ra, but that doesn’t mean I’m weak.

The work went quickly now that there were three of us. The merchant was quick to make conversation. Apparently this used to be a bustling port town, until the Calamity. The fishing dried up, and ever since people have been steadily moving to greener pastures.

Everyone in all the world heard about the Calamity, even a lowly servant in a remote mountain village like me. Even now remembering that big red thing coming closer with each turn of the moon made my blood run cold. The details are pretty fuzzy, but the core concepts are the same. A monster hatched out of the lesser moon and devastated the land until suddenly it was stopped. Hearing the stories was one thing, but seeing the effects in person is something else entirely.

“The name’s Brendt. And you?” he asked.

“Kurushiki no Asami.” I answered. It was spelled with the characters for spinning thread, weaving, and morning in the old language.

He probably didn’t need to know what characters I use to spell my name. He likely knew nothing of the ancient script of my people. Even my own people knew very little of it now that we were trying to assimilate with the rest of the world. I was just lucky enough that the young master noticed I had taken to listening in on his lessons.

My young master is a very kind person. He would always find me when I wasn’t too busy with my chores to go over his lessons with me. He always told anyone who tried to stop him that teaching me helped him to understand the material better, so they wouldn’t complain. Sometimes he would even invite me to observe his training matches and lessons with his swordmaster.

“Ah. You Auri put your family names first, don’t ya?” Brendt asked. I nodded. He sure was knowledgeable. I guess he had to be in order to be a merchant. “Here in Eorzea we list our given names first.”

“Oh… My apologies. I am Asami Kurushiki.” I corrected myself. I had a feeling I had been told that once before. It was a habit to introduce myself that way. I gestured to my sullen friend and hastily added, “And this is my friend Khloe.”

She never actually told me her family name. I’m curious, but I also don’t want to pry. It could be a sore subject or something.

“You two are new adventurers, aren’t you?” Brendt asked. His powers of perception were amazing. I did have cheap armor and mismatched cesti at my hips. But anyone can carry a weapon.

“Is it that obvious?” I asked.

“All you fresh-faced adventurers have a certain look about you. You’ll learn to pick up on it soon enough.” he assured me, “What is it that attracted you to such a dangerous job?”

“Ah. A few years ago an adventurer came through my village. He told us all about all sorts of far away places. I guess I just wanted to see them for myself.” I explained. He was a kind stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. He didn’t need to know my true reasons.

“Money.” Khloe answered shortly. Brent laughed at her blunt reply.

“Adventure and fortune is all well and good, but it’s not worth anything if you’re not alive to enjoy it. Make sure you two don’t push yourselves too hard.” the old merchant warned us. He was very kind.

“Have you two been travelling together long?” Brendt was just so full of questions.

“We aren’t travelling together.” Khloe said. I giggled. She was pretty shy about that kind of thing. Khloe shot me a mean look before continuing, “We’re just heading to the same place… and she’s got weird ideas about it.”

Once we were ready to go, I looked at the other people in the carriage. Aside from Khloe, myself, and the merchant, there were only two other people. They were both white haired elzen who didn’t seem interested in making conversation. That suited me fine.

I wanted to have a look at the scenery. We don’t have deserts back home. I had never seen so much sand. It’s beautiful, in its own way. Khloe seemed wholly unimpressed, choosing to shut her eyes. Her breath steadied until it became apparent she had fallen asleep. Between the unchanging scenery and the slight rocking of the carriage, I found it hard to keep my own eyes open.

I was planning on staying around Ul’dah for a while, so it wasn’t too big of a deal if I took a little nap.

My amazing idea thoroughly rationalized, I found myself plunged into a familiar dream.

I stood in the sky, so far up that I couldn’t even see Hydaelyn anymore. Surrounded by void and faraway stars. I’m not certain what I was standing on. It is only an empty void. In the inky blackness there was a blue glow, brighter than the stars. It was so far away that I wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be. But somehow I could trust that whatever it was wouldn’t hurt me.

It’s voice cut through the distance. I heard it in my soul, rather than through my ears. It speaks to me, the same words it always says, “Hear… Feel… Think”  
It’s always the same three words. No matter how long I think about it, I don’t really understand what it means. I know that light wants to tell me something, but it’s being so cryptic. I would understand better if it just told me what it wanted.

Usually I would wake up at this point filled with the need to go somewhere. I’ve had these dreams for as long as I can remember. When I was small I would wake and wander the house, or sometimes venture out into the village in the middle of the night.

When I say house, I do not mean to imply that it was my house, or my family’s house. It was the house where we served. It had a comfortable servants’ quarters where I and the others who served our master slept and took our meals. Some would even call it generous. It wasn’t glamorous, but working for the royal family was steady work. I was grateful for it.

Once or twice I went further, into the forests and the mountains. I didn’t find my way back home until well into the morning. When I came back the young master was so angry with me.

No matter how far into the forest I went, I could never find whatever it was my dreams wanted me to see.  
It wasn’t until an adventurer happened upon our village that I realized I was looking in the wrong place. What I was searching for was somewhere far away. Farther than I had ever gone, or probably ever would have gone if not for the dreams.

Today’s dream was different. It didn’t end where they always did.

A new light appeared. Small and orange. As I stepped forward to investigate, it exploded with dark energy.

“Hear… Feel… Think…” The voice repeated as a masked figure in a black cloak emerged from the blackness. Whoever this was, I knew he meant to hurt me. Not just me, everyone.

But I have the power to stop them. Just as the thought occurred to me, something within me changed. There was a flash of light, and suddenly I was changed on the outside as well. I was wearing a strange outfit I had never seen before, and wielding claws made out of light. Yellow isn’t really my color, and I’m not terribly used to wearing pants. Back home I always wore kimonos, or ceremonial robes if the situation called for it.

I woke up, my heart pounding.

“Hey, Lass. Y’all right?” the merchant from before asked.

I wasn’t sure. The overwhelming wanderlust that usually accompanied those dreams had been replaced by a deep sense of dread. Something terrible was going to occur.

“Feelin’ the effects of the aether, I reckon,” Brendt said. He smiled gently, “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.”

“Ah. It’s a bit thicker here than what I’m used to.” I admitted. It was a little weird. Was all of Eorzea full of aether like this? I don’t really understand things like this, so I thought it would be smart to ask while we were talking about it, “Why is that?”

“Ah…” The man’s smile faltered. Maybe he didn’t know either, “I’m just a humble merchant. I leave questions like that to the scholars.”

I nodded. That made sense.

The cart jostled to a stop. I looked around curiously. Two men in heavy looking uniforms walked up to the carriage, while some similarly dressed friends stood off to the side staring the other way. The first man had the swagger of a man who was clearly in charge. The thick fabrics and chainmail seemed like they would be really uncomfortable to wear in the desert heat, but they didn’t seem especially bothered by it.

“Inspection. Men, search the carriage.” the guy in charge said.

Inspection? What were they inspecting? The carriage seemed sound enough to me. It creaked a little, but I didn’t think anything was broken. I got my answer once they started going through the merchant’s bags.

Khloe made a quiet noise of distaste and leaned over to me and hissed a warning, “Do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut around these guys.”

“I’m just an honest merchant. Don’t be too disappointed when you don’t find anything.”

“Mind your tongue, lest I cut it out.” the one who was in charge said. I wasn’t sure I liked these people.

I watched the man who was searching the bags pull something from his pocket and pretend he found it in the merchant’s bags. I almost forgot Khloe’s warning and said something, but Brendt just laughed.

“Business as usual.” the merchant waved me off in a tone that sounded like he meant _it can’t be helped._

I frowned and turned away. Was this really normal in this part of the world? I had thought that places that weren’t under imperial control would be better, but it looked like it was the same everywhere. People in power lorded it over the rest of us, and didn’t care who they trampled.

Looking off in the distance I could see something large with black scales flit behind the hills. I ignored the disgusting abuse of power in front of me to try and get a closer look. Had I really seen something, or was this some sort of trick of the light?

The answer came swiftly. A giant man-shaped thing charged over the hill at top speed, a bow at the ready.

“Lookout!” I cried, alerting the other passengers to the incoming attack. The kind merchant flinched as the arrow narrowly missed him and buried itself into the wood near my feet.

The men in the armor ran to engage the creatures, Almaj’aa. I’ve read about them in books. A warrior tribe of lizard-like humanoids that worships fire and strength. What were they doing attacking random carriages? There weren’t likely to be any warriors worth challenging on a carriage such as this.

“That kind of excitement ain’t good for the heart.” Brendt laughed, “Thank the gods for sending beastmen to the rescue, eh?”

I had heard that term before. Beastmen were what the people of Eorzea called tribes like the Almaj’aa. I’m not rightly sure what separates beast tribes from spoken tribes. I know Au Ra are not beast tribes though, which means I am legally able to enter Ul’dah. Beastmen are banned from the desert city. I have no idea why.  
The grizzled merchant looked at me seriously for a moment, “You be careful ‘round those Brass Blades, ya hear? They’ll take the clothes right off your back if they fancy them. Like common bandits, only less honest.”

I nodded. That sounded like helpful advice. The Brass Blades were probably those guys in uniforms before. That sounds like the name of a mercenary company or something similar.

“Is this your first trip to Ul’dah?” the merchant asked. I nodded and he smiled at my response, “Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of your destination.”

That sounded really helpful. I was so glad I had made such a nice friend already. Maybe I was wrong about this place. Maybe I would get along just fine. I just needed to avoid getting mixed up with those Brass Blade folks.

His explanation seemed to stick to the political climate. Despite the sultana ostensibly being the ruler of Thanalan, the real power lay with a group called the Syndicate. I was honestly hoping I would learn more about how to fit in while I was here. Au Ra are rare enough in these parts, I don’t want to make it worse by committing a bunch of cultural faux pas. Although, any information was likely useful information. Now I knew who to publicly raise my toasts to.

“Behold, Ul’dah. The Jewel of the Desert.” Brendt said.

I looked at the city and felt my breath catch in my throat. It was enormous. Bigger than any village I had ever seen. Bigger than all of the villages I had ever seen combined. I guess that was the difference between villages and cities. Over the thick stone walls that surrounded the city I could see shining buildings made of white stone. It reminded me of a glittering mountain.

How many people had to live in there? A thousand? More? It seemed unbelievable that so many people existed, much less that they all lived in the same place.

Amazing! It was just so amazing!

“I’m afraid this is where we part ways.” Brendt said, pulling my attention away from how big the city was. I turned to thank him for his company and his information. He held out a small package to me, “Here. I want you to have this.”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t possibly accept such an extravagant gift.” I said, mostly out of reflexive politeness. I had no idea what was in the box, or how extravagant it might have been. It could have been his toenail clippings, although the box felt a bit heavy for that. I wonder how many toenail clippings there would have had to have been in there to make the box this heavy. Hyur nails probably weigh less than Auri nails, but it’s not like I weighed them on a scale to compare the two.

“Think of it as payment for putting up with my prattle.” the man said. He looked at my unconvinced face and added, “How’s about you go and make yourself the kind of storied personage that I can brag about having met. Then I’ll consider us square.”

I wanted to refuse, but I couldn’t think of a polite way to do so. He seemed so genuine about wanting me to have this box.

“Thank you very much.” I bowed to the man. He really was very kind. I was lucky to make such kind friends already. I glanced around for Khloe, who was standing impatiently near the city gates for me. I bid Brendt farewell and hurried over to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

My first steps into the city of Ul’dah were the most exciting steps I had ever taken. We walked straight into the marketplace. It was so full of color and life. Hundreds, or maybe a thousand people, were all crammed into the street. Merchants were hawking their wares loudly, while people walked together and laughed. The collective voices spiraled into a beautiful cacophony. Perhaps it was for fear of angering the occupying soldiers, but marketplaces back home were always far more subdued. 

There was a stall with funny smelling spices, and one with brightly colored fabrics. I saw one with weapons, and an apothecary whose stall had shelves lined in a rainbow of potions. There was a man with a sparkling display of shining jewels, and one who was selling fresh and dried meats. I especially wanted to stop and try the jerky he was loudly advertising, but Khloe was frowning at me.

“Keep close. We still need to get to the guild.” Khloe said. She was right. There would be plenty of time to look at everything once we were registered. Even so, I wanted to stop and look at all of the fancy people and check out the cool stalls. Especially that jerky! While we were walking, I spotted a large board covered in paper. I stopped for barely a moment to look at it. When I turned back, Khloe was gone. Had she disappeared into the crowd? 

I tried to find her, bouncing up onto my toes to try and catch a glimpse of her over the shoulders of the midlanders and roegadyn that blocked my view. Somebody barked at me to get out of the street. I scrambled off to the side, and out of everyone's’ way. I just knew that I could spot her if I could get to higher ground, but somehow I don’t think that the people here would like it if I climbed onto their stalls. 

“Oy, Adventurer!” Someone shouted. I looked around and saw a midlander in a dark shirt and sunglasses leaning against a wall, “Yes, you. Come here.”

I didn’t hesitate. He seemed nice enough, and anyone who could help me out of the jam I was in would be a welcome sight. I greeted him with a polite bow, “Hello, sir.”

“Tis plain for anyone with eyes to see that you don’t know your way around here.” He smirked at me. I suppose I really was that obvious.

“Um… I was with my friend, but we got separated. She’s a miquo’te with white hair and is probably scowling? Have you seen anyone like that?” I asked him. 

“Can’t say that I have.” the man replied. I wilted a little. How was I going to get to the adventurer’s guild without her help? I suppose I could try it on my own, but I could already tell that this place was a giant maze. As if sensing my thoughts the man said, “If I let you go wonderin' off down the nearest dark alley, you're certain to get mugged or worse, an' I don't want that on my conscience. So before you do anythin' else, you'll want to head over to the Quicksand, an' speak with Momodi. She's the master of the Advenurers' Guild, an' can set you on the right path.”

“Please.” I said. That would be most helpful. Khloe might even be there waiting for me! Would she be angry that I took so long, or maybe she would laugh? Not that I had ever heard her laugh before. She was always so serious. Perhaps one of these days I would be able to make her laugh or smile. But then, perhaps not. 

The man pointed me towards a gate in the distance. Once I got through that gate, I was to go up the stairs near the aetheryte, and then I would find the guild master inside. Apparently I would need to pay him for any more information. It seemed that city people required payment for everything, even something as simple as getting directions. I made a mental note of this new information, it would probably be important to remember while I got myself established as a proper adventurer in this city. I thanked the man for his time and made my way through the crowd to the archway in question. 

Once free of the marketplace, I found a quiet spot on the side of the street to sit down. The street outside the guild was nowhere near as busy as the market, for which I was grateful. As fun as seeing all of those people in one place was, it was also exhausting. My horns ached from all of the noise they had been subjected to. 

I scanned the street for any sign of Khloe. Once I was satisfied that she had probably gone on ahead, I made my way up the stairs that the man from before had mentioned. Now that I thought about it, I never had asked his name. Then again, he probably would have charged me for it. Perhaps this way was for the best.

The inside of the guild was dark, at least compared to the brilliant reflection of the sun off of the white stone buildings outside. I felt half-blind as I stumbled into the room that was lit by nought by enchanted crystals. 

“There you are!” Khloe snarled at me before my eyes had even finished adjusting. “I can’t take my eyes off you for a second. Where did you get off to?”

“Sorry.” I apologized meekly. Khloe seemed so angry with me. It wasn’t really my fault. She was the one who had walked too fast. But telling her so seemed like a bad idea. 

She took a moment to stop and clean her glasses, as if too annoyed to even look at me properly. Now that my eyes had begun to adjust, I realized what sort of place this was. It was a tavern! I had often heard adventure stories that had started out with a journey to a tavern, but I didn’t really believe that adventures started in them. I had always thought that was just a lazy way to introduce the main plot of the story in bad novels, but it seemed there was a kernel of truth to it after all. 

“Well, whatever. Come on, let’s get you introduced to the guild master.” Khloe grumbled. She walked off towards a counter. Dawdling to look at the neatly potted plants in the room would probably only serve to annoy her further, so I hurried after her.

“And who might you be?” A lalafell woman greeted me from behind the counter. 

It was a little odd for me to see so many in one place. We don’t have many lalafell in my home village. I don’t really know what the proper way to address them is. Looking down on them feels rude, but I also feel like getting at their eye level would be condescending. I would find it extremely condescending if some tall person leaned down so that they could talk to me. 

Ul’dah really was amazing. There were so many different kinds of people all living together. Well, excepting beast tribes, I suppose. They weren’t allowed in the city, even though I still didn’t really understand why. Maybe I should have asked Brendt while he was explaining the city to me. That probably would have been smart.

“Asami.” Khloe hissed out of the corner of her mouth at me. 

“O-oh! Sorry…” I apologized quickly. 

“This is the girl I was telling you about.” Khloe said.

“That friend of yours who wants to be an adventurer?” the woman behind the counter asked. That man from before said that I wanted to talk to someone named Momodi. Was this her?

“I didn’t say  _ friend _ .” Khloe mumbled. 

The woman I assumed was Momodi giggled. She seemed pretty used to Khloe as well. Maybe they were friends too? 

Khloe did mention that she used to live around here. She refused to meet anyone’s eye, instead becoming very interested in the bottles behind the lalafell woman. Poor Khloe was always so bashful. I know she’s the type of person who has trouble expressing her feelings, but it would be nice to hear what she thought without qualifiers or layers of sarcasm every once in a while.

“Well, if you’re lookin’ to become an adventurer you came to the right place.” the woman turned her attention back to me, “Name’s Momodi, and I own this fine establishment, if it please you.”

I wasn’t sure how much say I had in her profession. Whether it pleased me or not, this was her store. But that was irrelevant. She seemed like a nice lady. I didn’t know much about her or her tavern, but it looked like she was doing a good job running the place. 

I watched the woman take a breath. It looked like she was gearing up for some sort of speech. Perhaps that was also part of her job? 

“I also manage the Adventurer’s Guild here in Ul’dah. So you might say that lookin' after green adventurers like yourself is my vocation. And lucky for you that it is. Without someone like me to steer you right, you'd soon find yourself out in the middle of nowhere, caught up in business you don't understand.

“Like our conflict with the Amalj'aa, for example. They've been plaguin' the sultanate for nigh on, oooh... forever now. Then there's the Garlean Empire. None can say for sure what they're plottin' these days, only that they are.” 

“So they’re a problem here too.” I mumbled, more to myself than to anyone in the room. 

I was more than aware of the Garlean Empire, especially their cruelty. My people had been living under their thumb since before I was born. I had hoped that I would find some reprieve from those ironclad monsters, but it seemed that the arm of the Empire stretched all the way around the world. 

My lord was the head of the resistance. He fought in the hopes that we could someday free our lands from their tyranny, so that our children could know peace. But how could we ever hope to free ourselves from such an overwhelming opponent? It seemed impossible.

“Aye, the people drink and make merry... but underneath it all, there's worry. Worry and a lingerin' feelin' of loss.” Momodi continued. She explained to me what had happened five years ago. The Calamity.

Even on my distant shores we had heard of it, but I didn’t know too many details. Apparently that was because even people who were there didn’t really know what had happened. 

The few details that everyone seemed to agree upon was that lesser moon that had descended upon the world was actually some sort of prison for a terrible monster. It broke free and all but destroyed the land. But thanks to the efforts of a group of heroes that had come to be called the Warriors of Light, the beast was defeated and the realm saved.

“Now, nobody is expectin’ you to be the next Warrior of Light. All I ask is that you lend a helpin' hand, and try to leave Ul'dah in a better state than you found her. If you can promise that, I'd be happy to let you join the guild.” The woman seemed to have finally finished her speech.

I wasn’t sure I ever could be as amazing as the heroes who helped save the entire realm, or even if I could do anything to help out around Ul’dah. I might not be cut out for this sort of work, but I’ll never know unless I try. It’s like my lord always told me. I don’t have to be perfect; I just have to give it my all. 

I won’t let him down.

“I’ll do my best.” I answered. Momodi flashed me an approving grin. 

“All right, then! A promise is a promise, now! I'm countin on your help to put the past behind us. We need people workin' and spendin' and bickerin' like the old days! And a happy and prosperous Ul'dah means more business for the Quicksand, too!” She cheered for the future of her beloved city with such enthusiasm that I couldn’t help but want to do everything I could to support her. 

Momodi reached under the table and pulled out a thick book. She opened it and I saw a list of names. The names of all the people who came before me. I wondered if any of the names were those Warriors of Light that Momodi had talked about. Not that either of us would have any way of knowing, if her story about not being able to remember them was true. 

I wonder what happened to them. Were they sad that everyone had forgotten them? All of their friends and the people they met? It must have felt as if it never happened. Or maybe they were just glad that they helped stop the Calamity before all of Eorzea burned down. Maybe that was enough for them.

“Anyroad, let’s make this official. Go ahead and write your name in the register.” Momodi prompted me. I took up the pen and formed the letters as carefully as I could. I would hate to have to redo it because I got excited and wrote it sloppily. I’m not even sure what the procedure would be for fixing such a mistake. 

“Asami Kurushiki.” Momodi read my name. She smiled approvingly, “What a charmin’ name! Rolls right off the tongue, that does.”

Does it? I hadn’t really thought about the way my name feels when it’s said aloud. I guess I like the way it feels when I say Asami, now that I’m thinking about it. The word feels very round. Kurushiki less so. It feels more jagged and pointy. I don’t like it.

“Please, sir, be merciful! Twelve as my witness, I swear to you, I'll bring you your money!” Somebody shouted. I turned to see a man cowering on the floor before some thugs. Before I could even think to go intervene, Khloe had grabbed my arm.

“It’s not our business.” she hissed at me. 

“But…” I couldn’t come up with any argument that I knew would sway her from the position. Even so, I had to try, “But we could help him.”

“And then what? Stopping those guys today doesn’t solve the problem. He’ll still owe them money, and by the looks of him he’ll still have a gambling problem. All that you would do here is get yourself on the bad side of some powerful men.” Khloe lectured me with a practiced patience in her voice. 

She spoke true, but even so I hated this. I had had my fill of tyranny; I had my fill of the look of terror in that stranger’s eyes. 

Of people with more money and power using those without for their own amusement. Bowing and scraping until our knees bleed so as not to offend the all powerful overlords. If we make ourselves small enough, they may not deign to crush us like the bugs they think we are. Anything for the chance to live another day. 

How could we just stand here and let this happen?

I heard things were different here!

“You can’t save a man from himself, Asami.” Khloe said, her voice softer this time. It was a far cry from the brisk way she usually spoke. She didn’t like it any more than I did.

“Well, ain't that a sorry sight. Nor an uncommon one, if I'm honest. Don't worry, though- If you work hard, I doubt you'll end up like him.” Perhaps she was simply too used to this sort of thing as well, or perhaps she just didn’t care. It was hard to say.

“Just the same, if you ever need a bit of advice about one thing or another, pay me a visit. Just don't go botherin' me every time you stub your bloody toe, all right? 'Course, I do enjoy hearin' a lady muse on the many manhoods of her acquaintance from time to time…” she trailed off. Somehow I doubted I would end up facing many troubles with manhoods of my acquaintance. I was here on business. I had to stay focused on my mission. Seeing the world, along with some other chores. Who had time to muse on manhood troubles when there was so much world to see?

“Now, Khloe. Why don’t you show Asami here around our fair city? Show her where the Aetheryte Plaza is and maybe help her find the Pugilist’s Guild? Assuming those hora aren’t just for show?” Momodi prompted. Khloe elbowed me in the ribs, gesturing to the lalafell behind the counter with a pointed look.

“O-oh… Thank you for all of your help.” I sputtered quickly.

Khloe nodded and turned to leave. I followed after her quickly. It wouldn’t do to lose sight of her again.

“One more thing you two.” Momodi said, causing Khloe to stop in her tracks. “I know you don’t need remindin’, Khloe, but Asami. You aren’t to take any jobs that will take you outside the city until you get the go-ahead from your guild master. However, feel free to help anyone you come across if it won’t take you outside the city gates.”

“Yes, ma’am.” I said. I wonder how long it will be before I’m allowed to do things outside the city gates? Hopefully not too long. Ul’dah is big and magnificent, but I want to look around the desert more too! And the bazaar. There was jerky there that needs tasting.

I trotted after Khloe once we were certain Momodi had said her peace. It was nice of her to show me around like this. I know she has things that she wants to be doing. I made a promise to myself to repay her for all of her kindness as soon as I could. Once I earn a little money I can buy her something cool. I wonder if she likes jerky?

“Our first stop is going to be the aetheryte. It’s important to attune to every aetheryte you find. Especially ones in the cities. It’ll give you a safe place to retreat to if you get in over your head out in the field.” Khloe explained as she took me down the shining streets. It was beautiful, but I felt like the sun was bearing down on me from all angles. People with fair skin must have a terrible time in this city. 

I wonder if my skin was fair enough for that to be a problem? It is pretty pale. Khloe’s so lucky. She has such dark skin. She must never have to worry about things like this. It must be nice.

We stepped out of the blazing sun into a smaller darker area. The only light seemed to come from an enormous glowing crystal in the center. We had an aetheryte back home that I saw once. It looked completely different from this one. Most notably, that one back home was broken. This one was beautiful and hovered in the center of the room as if by magick. 

It probably was magick.

“Go on.” Khloe prompted. I stepped up to the crystal and held my hand out. I could feel some part of myself- not my blood, but something like it- flow out of me and into the crystal. Some of the crystal returned to me. It kind of tickled.

As I finished a lalafell man approached me. He looked to be dressed in some sort of uniform, but not that of the Brass Blades. I wonder what sort of organization he belongs to?

“Hail, adventurer! Might you have come at the behest of Miss Momodi of the Quicksand?” he asked.

“Yes.” I replied. He seemed nice.

“Excellent. Which brings me to the matter of the attunement fee- that will be one hundred thousand gil, if you please, madam.” He said, holding his hand out expectantly. 

I froze. I didn’t have that kind of money! Nobody told me there was going to be a fee. Oh no, was this some sort of common sense thing that everybody in Eorzea knew so they didn’t see any reason to warn me about it because they all thought I already knew? What was I going to do?

“I… is there any way I can set up some sort of… payment plan?” I asked, my voice smaller than the lalafell before me. He burst into laughter. I knew it. My adventure was going to end before it began, all because I had no money. Or maybe they would let me work it off? I could do that too! I’m good at… not a whole lot, but I’m passable at many things!

“Apologies, but I do so relish the opportunity to make that jest. The look on your face was absolutely priceless! Ah, but the fact that you were so easily deceived suggests to me that you are unfamiliar with the use of aetherytes. Allow me to explain.” the lalafell began to explain the truth of the matter to me once he had stopped howling with laughter. I noticed Khloe smirking out of the corner of my eye as well.

I changed my mind. I’m not sharing any of my jerky with her.

I thanked the man for his time and shuffled off to my next destination. That was actually so embarrassing. I know he was making a jest in good fun, but still. I hope nobody else tries to play a trick on me like that. I don’t know how much more of those little jests my heart can take.

“You need to be more wary of strangers. You’ll get taken advantage of if you’re not more careful.” Khloe scolded me. I frowned at her before looking away. Over by some sort of decorative plants in the middle of the street I spotted the man who had helped me earlier.

“Oh! That guy over there.” I said, pointing to the man.

“Wymond? What about him?” Khloe asked. So she knew him? I almost asked but she answered before I had the chance.

“He’s an information broker. I’ve seen him dealing with people in the Thaumaturge’s Guild sometimes.” she explained.

“Oh. He helped me find my way to the Quicksand after we got seperated. I wanted to let him know that I made it. Would that be okay?” I asked. Khloe shrugged. She didn’t seem to care one way or another.

“That’s fine, but be careful around him. He’s only your friend if you have the coin for it. You can’t trust guys like that.” she warned. I nodded. Somehow, I felt that was going to be something of a theme while I was here in Ul’dah. Still, it didn’t hurt to be friendly!

I smiled and waved to him.

“Ah. Adventurer. I see you found your friend.” Wymond greeted me as I approached, “So, how're you takin' to Ul'dah, Asami? Make any new friends in high places yet?”

“In the past bell?” I asked. That didn’t seem very likely. Unless Mistress Momodi counted. She seemed nice enough! Or Khloe. Khloe was my friend. Sometimes.

“Hah! Well, when you have the sultana's ear one day, I hope you won't have forgotten about ol' Wymond!” he laughed.

I don’t want the sultana’s ear. Why would I even take it? Where would I keep it? On some sort of ear necklace? How barbaric!

“As long as you're here, mayhap you can do me a favor an' take this missive to Josias at the Platinum Mirage.” Wymond said, pulling a sealed scroll out of his pocket. He handed it to me. “It's just over yonder, an' the man'll even give you some gil for your trouble. If only all work in the city was this easy, eh?”

The Platinum Mirage was where the Pugilist’s Guild was, wasn’t it? I was already heading that way! This was a good sign, I could feel it. Being an adventurer was going to go really well for me!

I thanked Wymond again and headed off in the direction he had pointed. It wasn’t until I had caught back up with Khloe that I realized something odd.

“He called me by my name.” I told her. 

“And?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I never told him my name.” I informed her. How had he learned it? 

“He’s an information broker. Learning things like that is child’s play for him.” Khloe waved off my concerns. 

She was probably right. He was just doing his job. Although, why he thought my name would be important to know was beyond me. Maybe he made a point of learning the names of all the adventurers in the city, so he knew where to send people who needed help! He acted a little distant, but maybe he was actually really nice.

“Anyway. This is where I leave you.” Khloe said as we reached the doorway of the Platinum Mirage.

I guess she couldn’t be there to hold my hand the entire time…

“I’m going to be at the Thaumaterge’s Guild if you need me. Keep following the road to the end of it. There’ll be stairs. Go up there, and ask for me at the desk.” Khloe informed me. 

I nodded. That was good. If I got really stuck, I could just find her at her guild, or ask Momodi. It was a little intimidating to go at it on my own, but knowing there were people I could go to made it a lot easier. I was going to be okay.

“Be good.” Khloe said, before taking off on her own adventure. We were going to meet again. The city was only so big, after all. Besides, I needed to focus on the task at hand.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the doors. 

The first thing I noticed was the stench. It was if a thousand malboros had sweat to death in one room. I tried not to breathe too deeply as I made my way to the counter. 

“Do you have business with the Platinum Mirage this morning?” I bored looking hyur man asked from behind the counter. I nodded and handed him the scroll Wymond had given me.

“A missive from Wymond? Alright then, let's have a look.” The man took the missive and dropped a small pouch of gil in my hand. He didn’t look at me as he opened it and read the contents. Whatever it said didn’t seem to phase him much. He seemed to find it all rather dull. I wonder what Wymond wanted to tell him?

“Is there anything else?” the man asked when he noticed I was still standing there. His disinterested gaze was murder on my poor nerves. Like I was an annoying fly that was just too far to be worth the effort of swatting. I gathered as much courage as I could. 

“I… I would like to join your guild!” I almost shouted over my nerves. The man sighed and jerked his thumb to the woman next to him.

“Gagaruna, this one’s for you.” he said. I shuffled awkwardly over to the woman he wanted me to speak to.

“Welcome! I see you already walk the path of the pugalist. Yet your journey has only just begun. It is customary for me to explain the origins of our guild to all prospective members.” the woman said with a friendly smile. I nodded and listened to her describe the origins of their art.

It all started on the blood sands. A heroic young pugilist fought heavily armored gladiators and knights all with naught but her fists. Enough people came to train under her that the guild was formed. It was an amazing story.

“Now then.” she finally finished her tale, “Should you wish to proceed with enrollment, you must first obtain the guildmaster's approval.”

She pointed to a wizened old man who was overseeing the training down in the pit. Looking at him now, it was almost difficult to imagine that he was once one of the fiercest fighters in all of Eorzea. The man who had tales of his strength and fighting spirit spread all the way across the sea to Othard. The man who was going to train me to become more than just another clumsy maid.

Hammon Holyfist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I know nothing is happening in these early chapters, and I can't really help that. It's the nature of the beast, unfortunately. We'll be past the boring stuff soon enough. I actually forget if the NPC who tells you about aetherytes is a Blade or if he's a Flame. I'm just going to say he's a Flame. It doesn't matter. I doubt he'll ever come up again.
> 
> Now for a little house keeping. I'm probably not going to update this for a long while. My plan is to write up until the end of what I'm calling the Ul'dah arc, and then post chapters either weekly or twice a week while I work on the next part of the story. So, you all might not see me for a while, but once you do you'll be seeing me much more often. Until then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has her first day of training under the mighty Holyfist.

I approached the man that I had come all this way to meet, but somehow I felt as though my words had failed me. Not that I was especially good at words before, but this seemed harder somehow. How should I greet someone like this? Eorzean customs were so different from what I was used to. I wished Khloe had stayed with me to help me through this.

But I can’t hide behind Khloe and the others forever. If I’m going to become strong, I’m going to have to learn to stand on my own two feet. That means starting a conversation with the strongest pugilist in Eorzea. All on my own.

Hamon Holyfist didn’t spare me a glance. Sensing my presence was enough. “Heh… Bout time you got your sorry arse back here. Well? What did the dancer have to say about my… proposition?”

“Anoー I think you might be mistaken?” I floated the possibility past him quietly. I wasn’t a dancer, and didn’t know any in this land. Unless Khloe was a dancer? But she had never mentioned it. She didn’t seem especially athletic, if I was being honest.

“Eh?! Y-you're not my errand boy! There is no dancer- there never was! I'm not doing anything indecent, I swear to the gods!” the famous pugilist sputtered excuses and denials too quickly for me to keep up.

“Um… I see.” I said, even though I didn’t. Eorzea was such a confusing place sometimes. I gestured vaguely to the fighting pit below us, “I… came to enroll… in the guild.”

“What? You're here to enroll? Ohoho, well, why didn't you say so sooner? In my capacity of guildmaster, I would be glad to give you a primer on the art of hand-to-hand combat!” the master himself said before demonstrating his prowess. He was a little slower than the samurai and shinobi I had observed back in Doma, but still he was much faster than I was. Perhaps he was holding back so I could better understand his movements? Even my untrained eye could tell that each strike was deliberate and had purpose behind it. I could learn a lot from this man.

While he demonstrated his technique he continued his lecture, “Doubtless you already know this, but we pugilists fight with our fists and feet. While these don't deal as much damage as a blade, it hardly matters when you can land several blows for each swing of the sword. What we lack in destructive force, we more than make up for in speed and cunning. Under my guidance, not only will you master striking techniques, you'll also learn to string them together to deliver an endless flurry of blows! Only through such fierce combinations can a pugilist realize his potential!”

He let forth a fearsome battle cry, and demonstrated what he meant. Each blow flowed easily into the next. I was beginning to understand how this fighting style was different from those that I had seen at home. It was closer to a shinobi’s way of fighting than a samurai’s. I wonder if it’s really okay for me to learn a style like that?

The master’s demonstration ended with him breathing heavily. I hope he didn’t overexert himself for my sake. He seemed to be getting on in the years. Perhaps it would be better for him to leave training new recruits to the more capable students? Surely there were more important matters that the guild master had to handle, such as dancers? 

The dancer must be for coming up with some sort of amazing new technique! No wonder he wanted to keep it so secret for now! Just the sort of innovation I would expect of the famous Holyfist!

“Crikey, I'm spent from all this talking. You ought to speak more, lass- it'd give me a chance to catch my breath.” Master Hamon chided me. 

“My apologies.” I apologized with a polite bow. 

“Now, where was I? Ah, right, joining the guild. Before you do so, I must warn you that the path of the pugilist is long and arduous. Do you believe you've got what it takes to go the distance? Be honest with yourself, now!” he looked at me appraisingly.

“I crossed the ocean to train under you, sir. I will become a pugilist worthy of this guild.” I answered.

“Yes, you have fighting spirit- I can see it in your eyes. I see no reason to deny you a place in these halls. Welcome to the guild, lass.” He nodded at me. I guess he approved of my answer. 

The master waved a lalafell in green armor over. She looked friendly enough, but she walked with a sort of confidence that was a little intimidating. She could wipe the floor with just about anyone in this room, and she knew it. Perhaps one day I could be as strong as she is! If I keep working at it, I’m sure it will happen.

“Chuchuto, this is our newest member… er.” Hamon faltered. Oh! I had forgotten to introduce myself, hadn’t I? 

“Ah… I’m sorry, sir. My name’s Asami.” I bowed politely to Chuchuto.

“Right. This is our newest member, Asami. I want you to oversee her training for the time being.” Master Hamon said. 

A demonstration was all well and good, but I was really looking forward to practical lessons. The sooner I proved myself capable, the sooner I would be able to take jobs out in the field. And there, I would be able to get even more experience as a fighter. 

“Right. Come on this way, and let’s see what you’ve got.” Chuchuto said, ushering me to some training dummies they had set up in the corner. I hoped that I would be able to do this. I had seen the way Master Hamon did it. Hopefully I could replicate it well enough so as not to embarrass myself. I drew my Hora, and Chuchuto immediately stopped me.

“No, no. Those won’t do.” She said, looking over my equipment. 

“Oh…” I said, “Would it be better for me to do it bare-handed?” I asked quietly. She shook her head and pulled me over to a box of spare equipment in the back. It took some time, but she helped me find a matching pair that fit. 

“Using the wrong sized hora, especially mismatched ones like that, is very bad for your form. You’ll be more likely to hurt yourself than your opponent equipped like that. You can borrow from this box while you’re training here, but be sure to buy a proper pair once you’re ready to fight in earnest.” Chuchuto explained to me. I nodded understanding. It was good that they had basic equipment I could borrow until I earned enough to buy a proper pair.

Once I was properly outfitted, she took me back to the training dummy. She carefully explained her motions as she showed me the most basic short combination, what they called a bootstrap combo.

Chuchuto made me repeat the motion dozens of times before she was satisfied. Then she taught me another strange move. She explained the difference between the three main stances, and how it was better to use certain moves in certain stances. Some moves, like the bootstrap combo or a straight punch that she called a True Strike were better performed from behind, but certian other moves were better if used from the flank. 

I didn’t realize that being a pugilist meant keeping track of so many things. I had thought it was mostly about punching things, but there seemed to be a lot of strategy to it as well. This was a lot to keep track of, but Chuchuto promised that it wasn’t as difficult as she made it sound.

She called out the moves, sometimes alternating the two, sometimes doubling up on the bootstrap combo. It was true, the lesson made more sense when I was actually doing it. After what felt like bells, Chuchuto finally called for me to stop.

My arms ached, and I felt like I had sweat more in one bell than I had in my entire life. But it was satisfying just the same way practicing the moves I had observed when nobody was looking had been satisfying back home. 

“Come on. Go get a drink before you dry out.” Chuchuto said, gesturing to a jug of water they kept for the occasion. I nodded and fetched a glass for her as well. She had been working harder than I had, constantly watching and correcting my amateur mistakes. 

“You’ve got a strange way of moving.” she observed as I returned, “Did you study any other fighting styles before?”

“Ah… a little. My... the man who raised me taught me some swordplay to help me protect myself.” I explained. As much as I wished I could, I had no right to call him father. Especially not after I had run half the world away. That night he had caught me practicing on my own, he had all but insisted he teach me properly. He had always treated me better than I deserved. 

“Well, that would explain it then.” Chuchuto said, “But why come to study the way of the pugilist? Not that I’m complainin’ mind. It’s nice to have another lass around here.”

“Oh… Back home… I lost a fight because I was disarmed.” I explained. Not that that was the only reason. I had been outmatched from the beginning. Losing the sword had simply given me a convenient excuse for giving up. 

I had thought I would be satisfied with that result. I had done all I could, and still I lost. The daughter of a lowly whore could never fit to be his student. Knowing that should have given me peace, and allowed me to dedicate myself to a more realistic pursuit.

But instead of feeling free, I felt the loss gnaw at me. If I had been stronger… If I had known what to do when my weapon was taken from me… If I had been a real warrior, instead of a servant girl playing with a sword...

“But… a pugilist can’t be disarmed like that, because their arms are their arms.” I continued. My logic was sound.

“That’s one way of lookin’ at it.” Chuchuto laughed. She seemed to be having a good time at least. We chatted for a while longer while we drank. The cold water felt nice after working so hard in this heat, but I really wanted to get back at it. 

“Now, I think you might be ready for your next lesson. Keep practicing your bootstraps while I get it set up.” Chuchuto bade me to continue while she ran off to talk to the master. Wow. A second lesson in one day? Things move so much faster in Eorzea. 

I redoubled my efforts to perfect the bootstrap combo that Chuchuto had taught me. It became easier the longer I practiced. I’m not sure how many times I repeated the motions before Chuchuto returned.

“Go talk to Master Hamon. He’s got your next task all ready for you.” Chuchuto instructed.

“Ah… thank you for all your help.” I thanked her before wandering over to see what Master Hamon wanted. 

“Asami! Just the lass I was hoping to see. Chuchuto says you’ve been improving by leaps and bounds.” He said as I approached.

“Oh… I’ve been doing my best to keep up.” I said. It was true, I had barely been able to keep up with Chuchuto’s instructions. 

“Well, anyroad. I have a task for you.” Hamon said, holding up a small brown sack. He dangled it from the draw-string that glittered with something shiny. As if the rope had been weaved with gold, or something of a similar shade. Judging by the way it jingled, it sounded to be a sack of gil? Was I going to fetch a dancer after all? 

Master Hamon explained, “I’ve stashed five of these around Ul’dah. I want you to go and fetch them for me.”

“Yes sir.” I said, uncertain as to the point of this particular exercise. Perhaps it had something to do with being observant and noticing weak points in an enemy’s armor?

“Now, that's my money lying out there, so I want you to go about it like there's an Amalj'aa war band on your heels. In other words, I want you to sprint.” He said, pointing to the door as he said so.

“Yes, sir!” I said, before rushing out. He didn’t give me many clues as to where he had hidden the bags, but I wouldn’t return until I had found all five. The first one was easy. I spotted the shiny string hiding in a planter outside the guild. That wasn’t so hard. Now I just needed to find the others. 

I knew that I couldn’t sprint indefinitely, and I definitely couldn’t look too carefully while running at full tilt. I tried to keep it to a brisk jog, only putting on a burst of speed once I spotted some good hiding places. The sacks were squirreled away in such odd places. One was near the dancers that the master was so preoccupied with. One was hidden under a chair in the Quicksand. 

It took me time, but I eventually managed to return to the guild with all five sacks in hand. I presented my prize to the master proudly. 

“Five hundred gil? That’s good for a week of… Good work, Asami.” Master Hamon said. 

He was a strange man, but I was beginning to understand the way his lessons worked. They seemed like irrelevant nonsense at first, but they were all designed to help develop my eye and endurance as a pugilist. It really was a clever training tactic! No wonder he was such a respected guild master.

“Now that you’re all warmed up, Chuchuto’s going to show you one final move for the day.” Master Hamon congratulated me and sent me back to talk to Chuchuto. I wondered what kind of move I would be learning this time. Three new moves in one day! This was such an exciting day.

“This move is what we call a Snap Punch. It’s best executed from the flank from coeurl form.” Chuchuto explained as she demonstrated the move for me. Now that I understood it better, I remembered the demonstration Master Hamon had done earlier. He had shown me all of these moves, but Chuchuto explained them much more clearly. Perhaps this was another part of his odd style of teaching?

“Now, it’s going to be the same drill as before, but mind your positioning this time. And don’t neglect your stances or footwork.” Chuchuto explained. I nodded and we began again. 

Bootstrap. True Strike. Snap Punch.

Somehow, as the moves repeated themselves, I felt as though my body was lighter. The strikes flowed together more easily. It could have been my imagination, but I felt as if I was even hitting a little harder as it went on. 

Chuchuto called for me to stop, and I took a seat on a nearby crate. I was pouring sweat and my arms felt heavy. This time Chuchuto got a glass of water for me.

“You did very well today.” she assured me. I didn’t feel as though I had done particularly well. Mostly I just felt tired and sweaty. “It’s getting late. There’s no point in doing anything more tonight.”

“I see.” I mumbled, to fill the space. Overdoing it would end up making it harder for me to progress. I knew that, but even so I wanted to keep working for the night. Even if I was already tired and my arms were sore. I know that true strength cannot be attained over night, but even so… I want it now. 

Chuchuto seemed to understand the petulant thoughts I was having. She smiled knowingly at me before asking, “So who is it? The person you’re working so hard for?”

What a difficult question. I need to become stronger for my own sake. That’s true enough, but was that really the right answer? I want to become strong enough to serve my lord. To become his shield and protect him from those who would do him harm. To become his sword and help him achieve his heart’s desires. After everything he has given me… I need to become strong enough to repay him. 

But that’s a lie in it’s own way as well, isn’t it? If that were enough for me, I could have stayed in Doma and continued training the way I had been. I would have learned enough to be useful eventually. But then, why was I even here? If becoming stronger would have been enough for me, why did I travel so far from home?

But maybe this was the only choice I had. I couldn’t really progress the way that things were going. No matter how much they cared for me or perhaps because they cared for me, the people back home coddled me. I would never grow into a warrior worthy of them if I stayed there. I had to broaden my horizons if I ever wanted to grow. I need to find a way to become strong enough to repay them for everything they’ve done for me.

I guess no matter what kind of spin I try to put on it, the truth won’t change. I selfishly decided to abandon my duties and my people. I wanted to travel to Eorzea, and so that’s what I did. Consequences be damned.

“Oh. Maybe that question was a little too personal.” Chuchuto said by way of apology. I shrugged. 

“Well, let’s keep striving for the mastery of our art together.” Chuchuto said, “To that end. Eat a good dinner tonight, and get a good night’s rest. I’ll expect you here bright and early tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am.” I answered. I returned my borrowed hora, and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter were originally going to be the same chapter. I was a little worried that it was getting to be a little too long. If you all would like to see longer chapters be sure to let me know.


End file.
